l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle of Blood
Oracle of Blood was an entity of the Spirit Realms summoned by Iuchiban after his first death. Iuchiban bound the entity to his will and allowed it to draw upon his power, forcing it to obey his wishes. Divinity The Oracle of Blood was not an actualy oracle. It was an Iuchiban's construct and one of the founder members of the Circle of Five. The Oracle acted as Iuchiban's proxy. It was never phisically present, but communicated to the others through dreams and visions. Bloodspeakers, p. 9 Creation Upon his imprisonment in the Tomb, Iuchiban used his gaijin sorcery to split off a small part of his soul. The wards that imprisoned Iuchiban blocked his ability to communicate with his followers, but they could not break the bond between two parts of a single soul. Four Winds, p. 135 He summoned this creature from Yume-do and bound it to his will and power. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 156 Guiding Figure The Oracle of Blood would appear in the minds and dreams of Iuchiban's followers, guiding them to the path their master had set. It would appear as a pool of blood somewhere in an underground cavern, the blood then coalesced and took the form of a person, serpent or others, giving guidance to the dreamer. Creatures of Rokugan p. 58 Enemy of My Enemy, Part One, by Rich Wulf He possessed the ability to predict some future events. Bloodspeakers, p. 73 The Oracle could do nothing besides appearing in a vision, so it was dependent upon the other members of the Circle to enact its will. The relationship served to maintain the balance of power within the Bloodspeaker's inner circle. Tomb of Iuchiban, p. 45 First appearance The Oracle first appeared to Asahina Yajinden in the days following the Battle of Sleeping River. Resembling a a beautiful, terrible woman out of a pool of blood, the oracle encouraged Yajinden to rebuild the cult. Yajinden's betrayal Iuchiban knew his former lieutenant planned to destroy him and used the Oracle to keep track of the Asahina. It continued to observe Yajinden to be prepared when Yajinden could make his movement against his former master. Daigotsu Following the Oracle of Bloods commands, a cell of Bloodspeakers began experiments that would combine a human child with a Shadowlands spirit. Their first attempt, on a random peasant child, resulted in the goblin-man known as Omoni. The second, an experiment on Yotsu's son Kyoden, bound the boy to a corrupted spirit of Nothing. The third was a children of the Hantei, born during the captivity of his mother, the Emperor's wife. They bound the infant's soul to that of an unnamed oni, resulting a mortal man with powerful control over his own Taint, and unmatched mastery of the arts of maho, Daigotsu. The Oracle knew the cultists could not hide a child of the Hantei for long, and the three children were temporarily exiled to Jigoku. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 15 Death The Oracle was guarding the Hidden Heart of Iuchiban when a combined Crab and Lion army led by Hida Kisada attacked Iuchiban in 1166. Isawa Sezaru appeared, Matsu Aoiko was able to retrieve the heart, and the Wolf evaporated the Oracle. Sezaru remained there alone, and when Iuchiban came for his heart the Wolf destroyed Iuchiban's heart and body. Enemy of My Enemy, Part Four, by Rich Wulf External References * Oracle of Blood (Heaven and Earth) Category:Prophets Category:Bloodspeakers Category:Oracles